Cara Bodoh
by Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69
Summary: "Sasuke kita bermain seperti kakak-kakak di televisi yuk"


**"Cara Bodoh"**

Disclaimer : Sudah dipastikan bukan punya saya . Tapi punyanya Mas **Masashi Kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : GJ, Typo, alur kecepatan.

Disini sasuke adalah kekasihnya Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara adalah teman sekelas mereka berdua.

Rated : M *kayaknya mah*

* * *

Seorang pemuda pirang nampak tertidur dengan damainya. Wajah manis nan polos disinari cahaya mentari yang masuk menyeruak tanpa permisi ke kamarnya. Perlahan mata yang sempat tertutup mulai menandakan akan terbuka. Terlihat iris warna biru dibalik kelopak itu. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian mata biru itu menatap lurus ke dinding kamar yang serba orange.

"Eh? Ungh.." pemuda berambut pirang alias Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Tampak sedang berpikir dengan apa yang dilihatnya.  
'patut dicoba nih sama si Teme' batinnya. Kemudian dia berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap berangkat sekolah.

Pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu bersekolah di sebuah sekolahan swasta yang ada di Konoha. Dengan kemeja putih yang tertutupi blazer hitam dia melenggang pergi menuju ruang makan. Disana Ayah dan Ibunya sudah duduk dengan manisnya di kursi meja makan. "Pagi Ayah, Ibu" seru Naruto.

"Pagi juga Naru-chan. Bagaimana rasanya sekolah di Konoha?" tanya Ayahnya yang memiliki postur mirip Naruto. Rambut pirang dan bola mata bermata biru. Yang berbeda hanya warna kulit dan 3 garis halus di pipinya.

"Menyenangkan. Gaara dan Sasuke sering bantu Naru kalau lagi dalam masalah. Wah sudah siang Naru berangkat ya. Dah Ayah dan Ibu." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

**Di sekolah**

Dua orang pemuda tampan berjalan di koridor sekolah. Satu berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuke serta satu lagi berambut merah yang bernama Gaara. Kemudian terdengar teriakan seseorang yang mampu menghancurleburkan gendang telinga seorang manusia.

"Pagi Gaara, Teme!" teriak Naruto dari radius 100 meteran tapi terdengar seperti pada jarak radius 1 meter. Sontak kedua pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu menutup kedua telinganya.

Saat Naruto sampai di tempat Gaara dan Sasuke, tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu pemuda berambut mirip pantat ayam itu mendaratkan pukulannya ke kepala duren Naruto.

"Ittai..." ringis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Apa sih Teme. Pagi-pagi mau ngajak berantem, hah?" sewot Naruto yang tidak terima mendapatkan jitakan dari sang kekasih.

"Kamu, Dobe yang duluan mencari gara-gara. Ngapain juga kamu pake acara teriak-teriak segala, hah? Dasar baka-dobe." seru Sasuke dengan muka datar sedatar jalanan beraspal tanpa ada batu sedikitpun.

"Bisa kalian hentikan pertengkaran bodoh kalian?" Gaara akhirnya menengahi pasangan yang sedang cek-cok itu. "Dan kamu Naruto, ngapain kamu teriak segala?"

"Hehehe tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas?" ajak Naruto ceria dan melupakan kejadian kekerasan dari sang kekasihnya.

**Pulang sekolah**

"Teme ayo kita pulang." seru Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Sebentar tapi kita ke rumah Pein dulu. Ada bukuku yang tertinggal di rumahnya." ucap Sasuke sambil beranjak di tempat duduknya.

"Hm, oke. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Teme." Naruto menggenggam tangan pucat itu dan menariknya keluar kelas.

* * *

**Di Rumah Pein**

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada di rumah Pein tepatnya di kamarnya. Sedangkan sang empunya sedang ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Naruto yang emang cepat bosan, tanpa sopan santun langsung menyalakan televisi.

"Ngh, aaah" sebuah suara desahan terdengar dari layar televisi. Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung memalingkan mukanya menuju sumber suara. Terlihat di mata hitamnya dua orang yang berbeda kelamin sedang melakukan adegan khusus orang dewasa.

Semesum-mesumnya Sasuke, dia tidak mau kalau Dobe-nya melihat adegan seperti itu di televisi. Dengan segera pemuda berambut hitam itu mematikan layar televisi.

"Dobe apa-apaan kamu menonton seperti itu hah?" bentak Sasuke.

"Ah iya Sasuke, aku lupa. Sebenarnya tadi pagi aku mau mengajakmu main di kamarku."

"Mau main apa?"

"main seperti yang dilakukan kakak-kakak di televise" tanpa permisi wajah Sasuke langsung berubah menjadi merah padam. 'Si Dobe sudah gila apa, tumben-tumbennya dia menawarkan 'itu' padaku' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"Tapi …" Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pemuda emo tapi mesum itu menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Tapi apa?" tanyanya datar dengan sebelumnya menghilangkan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Tapi harus dengan cara yang aku mau. Soalnya dari tadi pagi aku ingin melakukannya denganmu Teme." Wajah pucat Sasuke berubah merah kembali.

"Memangnya dengan cara seperti apa?"

"Cara seperti cicak" seru Naruto polos. Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Maksudmu seperti cicak?"

"Iya kita ngelakuinnya diatas langit-langit. Kamu mau Teme?"

Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menahan amarah. Namun dia tak kuasa untuk tidak mendaratkan kembali kepalan tangannya kea rah kepala Naruto.

**BLETAK**

"Kenapa sih kamu dari tadi memeukul kepalaku terus?" tanpa sepengetahuan Narutio Sasuke sudah melaingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kecil Naruto. Den langsung melumat bibir Naruto.

"Mmmhh… Ngh.. Ap-" Naruto tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. Setelah mereka berdua kehabisan oksigen Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

"Heh Dobe, kalau kamu ingin melakukan 'itu' denganku kenapa harus ribet begitu sih. Di atas kasur juga gak masalah kan tidak perlu dengan cara aneh seperti itu?"

Naruto manyun mendengarnya, "gak aneh Teme. Justru bagus, sepertinya asik sekali."

"Kamu dapat pemikiran dari mana sih sampe mendapatkan ide konyol seperti itu."

"hhehehe tadi pas aku bangun pagi, aku melihat cicak sedang melakukan 'itu' diatas langit-langit. Sepertinya itu sangat mengasyikan dan aku jadi ingin mencobanya. Jadi gimana Teme, kamu mau apa tidak?" Ucap Naruto dengan mimik muka yang membuat Sasuke tidak tahan.

Langsung saja Sasuke menerjang tubuh Naruto. Sehingga pemuda mungil itu ada dibawah pemuda pantat ayam. "Dobe, sudahlah kita lakukan sekarang saja. Dan satu lagi kita lakukan diatas lantai bukan langit-langit. Kamu mengerti?"

"I-iya" jawab Naruto dengan muka memerah. Dia tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan Sasuke *dan dirinya* itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata sedang melihat adegan gratis itu. Yah dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Pein. 'Wah tontonan segar nih. Ternyata memang lebih seru melihat aslinya daripada dari TV. Mana TKP-nya di kamarku sendiri lagi! Sejarah dunia nih, ada orang yang melakukan 'itu' di kamarku.' itulah yang dipikirkan Pein, 'Si Raja bokep'.

* * *

hhehehe maaf alurnya kecepatan ya?  
yah aku dapat ide ini pas lagi nyuci piring sih.  
kalo kalian bersedia meripiu, Ripiu-lah. *nadanya kaya maksa gitu ya?*

By. Zizi Kirahira Hibiki69


End file.
